


Such A Brat

by ashnikkos_bby



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashnikkos_bby/pseuds/ashnikkos_bby
Summary: Indigo gets punished but then rewarded by Zemirah.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057835
Kudos: 3





	Such A Brat

**Author's Note:**

> im practicing how to write smut so this is going to be short sorry. if u have any tips that could help then comment them please. and follow me on twitter: @respectsakura

"Open your legs and lookup,” Zemirah ordered Indigo, moving her brown hair away from her eyes while witnessing her submissive follow the exact order with such innocent skill. The desire and sexual tension in the air were becoming heavier now that her cunt was on such a lewd display.

God, Zemirah wanted nothing else but to be in between her strawberry pink folds. Sucking up all of her sweet juices and treating her like the princess she is. It would’ve been such a pleasurable night if only someone didn’t act like such a brat.

“Tell me, princess, how many spanks do you think you deserve?” they laced the question with such taunting and command, which made Indigo shake a bit before responding. “10 mistress.” Zemirah nodded in approval before bending down towards where Indigo’s body laid. She cracked her knuckles and said ‘count’ before she landed the first smack on Indigo’s pussy. A moan mixed with the number of the hit slurred out of her sinful lips and Zemirah went rapidly. Whenever Indigo messed up she’d start again until eventually, Indigo got it all right. Though, by that time, her once glistening pussy swelled.

Indigo let out slow huffs of breaths, trying to calm her heart rate when Zemirah started slowly rubbing her inner thigh. “Color?” she quietly asked, her tone much more moderate than before. “Green.” Indigo huffed, putting her hand over Zemirah’s. Zemirah nodded, placing a gentle kiss on top of Indigo’s forehead before getting back to their dynamic.

“You took your punishment so well princess, would you like a reward?” “Yes, mistress,” Indigo answered, spreading her legs wider. Zemirah bit her lip at Indigo’s shamelessness and had decided. She’s going to make her cum so hard, she won’t even remember her name. Rolling up her sleeves dangerously high, Zemirah exhaled before putting herself in a half balasana pose and rolling her tongue against Indigo’s clitoris.

Sucking a bit and kissing certain spots on her clit she knew would make her ignite with pleasure, and Indigo did. The college sophomore was in bliss beneath Zemirah’s touch. Writhing and squirming as Zemirah had her head buried between her thighs. Slurping and licking in between her folds, all while fondling with Indigo’s breasts. “Ooh, oh, yess, fuck!” She moaned loudly, grinding her hips up into Zemirah’s mouth as she felt herself being stimulated repeatedly.

The feeling of Zemirah’s tongue, her slender fingers were all too much and before Indigo noticed it she was cumming into Zemirah’s mouth. Babbling profanities and unfinished sentences before blacking out in her haze of arousal.


End file.
